bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)
I think that the note about possibly being an adjuchas should be removed, because of the paragraph before stating:"If Ichigo were ever to turn into a complete hollow, it would be the end of the world, according to the Shinigami." I think that would be enough to illustrate his power, and anyway, how would a mere adjuchas be the end of the world when even Rukia can kill one? Wouldnt that be a decrease in power, because Ichigo easily "kills" an adjuchas (it turns out the adjuchas is still alive later, but thats what you get for not releasing Bankai). If it says anything about a possible hollow class, I think it should say possibly Vasto Lorde.Crimmastermind 06:33, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I was thinking of the same thing Adjuchas-class or higher? I'm not sure if the "end of the world" statement is even in the manga, but I won't touch it for now. However, I have removed claims of Hollow Ichigo being an adjuchas or vasto lorde. Technially, both classes are made up of multiple hollows, with one's willpower in control. While his strength is at least as strong as an adjuchas-class hollow, Hollow Ichigo is still technically a singular hollow, since he hasn't consumed other souls or hollows in all of Bleach canon. Arrancar109 21:46, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I believe he would be a vasto lorde singular hollow, but I would be asking only an theory or opinion. Maybe Hollow Ichigo could already be an inner self vasto lorde class, I don't think there could be a possiblity of it. A singular vasto lorde? IMPOSSIBLE, maybe possible. Maybe he never had a class to begin with, maybe not.Dekoshu 03:04, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe Hollow Ichigo (Ogichi) maybe is a Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde. I watched the way he fights and he may be an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde. It still not that simple to consider Hollow Ichigo Shirosaki either of these superior classes. Thank you for removing the claims(no sarcasm), Arrancar109. I agree with you, Crimmastermind. I think it truly should say Vasto Lorde (Enormous King). What would happen if Hollow Ichigo was/is TRULY either an Adjuchas-class and/or Vasto Lorde-class Hollow? But no matter what, I'll always consider him ONE of the Adjuchas or a Vasto Lordes, either of them are good enough to keep him happy. Dekoshu 03:44, 11 October 2008 (UTC) His name is NOT Ogihci. Look here. A mirror writing is different from a backward spelling. Now let's take a word like bid. What is the backward spelling of this word? dib. Now what is the mirror writing? Same, bid. The backward spelling of Ichigo's name and the mirror writing are different things altogether. And most importantly, the mirror writing was in Japanese. I forgot to mention this in the article, but a Japanese mirror writing will deviate from an English backward spelling even further. Therefore, the Hollow Ichigo's name is not Ogihci Ikasoruk, and as he claims, we can say that he actually has no name. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 06:36, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde No, he can't be. Menos are the result of mass inter-devouring between hollows, which has, so far, not happened. So he couldn't be an Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde. He is only a normal hollow, which just happens to be Vasto Lorde-level or higehr. Bankai *Advanced Growth Rate: Like Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take even months or years for the most gifted Shinigami, even Learning things faster than Ichigo. One example is the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in three days alongside Ichigo with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara. So far, Hollow Ichigo is the only Hollow known to have a Bankai. While he is the only Hollow proven to have one, by deductive logic, you can know there are others. In the Soul Society Arc, someone remarks that Kenpachi is the only captain in he history of Soul Society to not have mastered Bankai, or something to that effect. Then, there are captains in the vaizard, so one could assume they had Bankai, and through them, their hollow, when it was prevalent, also had Bankai. I say this because Hollow Ichigo says he got Bankai at the same time Ichigo did, signifying Ichigo's having it was the reason for him to have it.